The Quality of a Beast
by DaliaAuditoreDaFirenze
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the plot of the story! Brian finds a strange book and falls in love with the author! Will he take another shot at love or will his past experiences cause him to give up? BrianXOC. CANCELLED


Well Hey there everyone I've been on here lately and I've been wondering why there aren't any fics of Brian and an OC

Well Hey there everyone I've been on here lately and I've been wondering why there aren't any fics of Brian and an OC? So I'm going to write one!! Buwahahahahaha

The afternoon light shone through the window of the Griffin home some of the sun's rays bounced off the white coat of Brian Griffin. He was sitting on the couch with the remote in one hand and a martini in the other. His life had become so boring and dull. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. His life had hopelessly become a pit of despair in which he wasted days of his life sitting on the couch drowning his sorrow away in glass after glass of martinis.

His life had never gone particularly well when it came to love or fulfilling his dreams. He wished for nothing more then to find the right girl that enjoyed what he enjoyed. He wanted to become an actor and have his talent's recognized. Nothing seemed to be within his reach every time he came close to it, it was always ripped from between his fingers, or paws. Luck seemed to oppose him in all aspects of life, forever wishing to be his adversary instead of his comrade.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the ringing of Lois's voice in his ear.

"Brian, you should really stop moping around the house all the time. It's not healthy, maybe you should go get a job or something fun out of the house." He just shrugged to her and got up sluggishly from the couch and out the door. He didn't know where he was going to go for awhile but just let his feet carry him. His feet began to hurt and looked around to find himself in front of a café that leaked the smell of cinnamon and chocolate.

He sat at a random table with the only available seat and ordered a coffee. He let his mind wonder not really noticing he caught the eye of the other person at the table. He really needed something like this, just some time to himself to think things through. He needed something to get his mind of the bad and onto something good. Yet, how could he think of good when he had no one to share it with?

He hadn't realized the depth of love he had for Jillian until it was too late, and Lois was never going to be within his grasp. As much as he didn't want to admit it he knew that he didn't care about anything else as long as he had someone with him. He realized that the only thoughts that made him happy were the thoughts of finding love. That was all Brian really wanted, if he had that nothing else would matter. Was a love so much to ask for?

He jumped a bit as the other person at his table got up and left. He calmed himself and sipped his coffee still letting his emotions process. As he was looking to the table he saw something and picked it up. It was a rough draft of a book. He read the cover over slowly and then was immediately intrigued.

'_Quality of a Beast_' he knew he shouldn't that it belonged to the person that was sitting across from him. He couldn't help himself and opened the white pages of the book and began to read. Hours had passed with him sitting there sipping his coffee and reading page after page of the book until the sun began to set making everything orange and pink. He was interrupted from his reading when the owner told him that it was time to close the café. He walked home all the while reading the book only stopping when he needed to look up.

He walked through the door of the Griffin home ignoring all the stares he got and went somewhere that he could be alone. As the night went on he finally finished and he thought that he had never read a better book. He looked on the cover and saw a name for an author.

"Maria Ducain. I have to find her and give her back her book." He had made it his mission to give her back the book. He walked to the now empty living room and lay on the couch stretching and getting comfortable then letting sleep take him. The house was peaceful and quiet. Tonight was one of those nights that were just peaceful.

Brian woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs the typical breakfast at the Griffin home. He picked up the book and went into the Kitchen pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee and sitting in his chair. He just stared at the book not letting himself look away from it. He couldn't look away from it; he stared only at the name and tried so hard to put a face to it. He swore that he could see the women who wrote it and she was beautiful.

The woman in his mind was fairly tall but not too tall. She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached to slender shoulders. She had a perfect oval face with perfectly soft pink lips. She had icy blue eyes that shined like the stars at night and a perfect button nose. She had a perfectly chiseled hour glass figure with full breasts. She had long slender legs that were smooth, she was the perfect women.

He was once again snapped out of his thoughts by Lois's voice telling him about how he wasn't eating his food. He began to eat his eyes still not able to tear away from the book. He wanted to meet her so badly. He wanted to know what the goddess who created such art looked like. He wanted to know if she was as intelligent as her writing was. If she was anything like the women he pictured then he was sure he'd fall for her. He wanted it to be a fairy tale meeting where they would end up in a happily ever after.

He finished his breakfast and then got up from his chair and gave a curt,

"I'm going out." Brian's instincts lead him back to that coffee shop from yesterday. It still had that overwhelming smell of cinnamon that slapped you in the face when you walked in. He saw some of the same people sitting at a table typing something up on their laptops. He went up to the owner and rubbed the back of his neck manuscript in hand. "Um, excuse me…you wouldn't have happened to see the person who I was sitting across from yesterday would you?" The owner looked at Brian like he was speaking gibberish and shrugged.

"How would I know, a lot of people come in here." Brian sighed and sat at the table with a hopeless feeling hanging over his head. He ordered a coffee to go and just as he had coffee in hand he heard the click of heel to the floor. He turned and saw a woman who was about five feet nine inches. She had dark brown curly hair that perfectly lined her oval shaped face. Her eyes were a rare green and her lips were a bit chapped but looked soft none the less. She had nicely shaped curves and an average bust line.

He had a feeling that this women was some how connected to him. He began to wag his tail in anticipation as she went up to the owner of the café a troubled expression on her countenance.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you but you wouldn't have happened to have found my manuscript have you? My editor is on his way and I need that manuscript!" Brian looked down to the book and took a deep breath and walked up to her slowly. He cleared his throat which had suddenly gone dry. He stuttered a bit and stumbled over his words as he saw her look his way. He froze as her looked into her green eyes; he had lost his train of thought and stood silently like a mannequin.

"I…I found your book. Oh, of course I found or I wouldn't be holding it but…me just…here." He handed her the manuscript and berated himself on how stupid he looked and sounded. She took the manuscript and smiled brightly a look of relief in her eyes. She hugged him out of excitement and he began to feel his temperature rise.

"Oh my God thank you so much! I would have been doomed without this Manuscript. How can I ever repay you?"

Brian sought his inner strength as he tried his hardest to say something.

'Come on Brian just say "You could let me take you out to dinner." Just say it!' She looked at him curiously as he just stood silent unknowing to his inner struggle.

"I….umm…just…I'm fine." She nodded and then hugged him again.

"Well, thank you very much Mister…..? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…" He stuttered again and was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Gr...Griffin Brian… I mean Brian Griffin!" She giggled at his nervousness now understanding his demeanor. She nodded and smiled to him softly pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Well, thanks again Brian. You saved my butt there." She turned on her heel and began to walk away. This is when Brian started reminding himself about what he had felt like before he had found and read her book. He let his instincts take over as he ran after her.

"Wait! I think there is something you can do to thank me." She turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Oh really, what is it?" He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

"Maybe we could…go out to dinner?" She smirked and looked away for a few minutes as if she was deep in thought.

"Sure, here I'll give you my number and you can call me for the date and time. I really have to go so I'll talk to you later Brian."

She quickly grabbed a napkin from the counter, and a pen from her bag then scribbled her number on it and handed it to Brian. She walked out quickly the sound of her heels clicking on the floor echoed in Brian's ears. As she disappeared from view Brian began to have a feeling of overwhelming joy. He ran from the shop and began to dance not caring what anybody said to him. He was overflowing with excitement and was laughing and dancing all the way home. As he entered the Griffin home he began to sing and that averted the whole family's attention to him. He could feel it but could care less about their concerns, he had a date with his dream girl.


End file.
